This is an industry sponsored clinical trial using prostacyclin infusion to treat primary pulmonary hypertension(PPH), a uniformly fatal disease. Severely symptomatic but ambulatory patients with PPH will be studied to determine an appropriate intravenous dose, and the patients discharged to continue therapy at home.